


沈阅

by astron_nautes



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 伪强迫, 未完成
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astron_nautes/pseuds/astron_nautes
Summary: 2018年6月
Kudos: 2





	沈阅

顾南康破门而入的时候，我正以一生中最不堪的姿势承受着凌空而起、狠厉的一道鞭子。随即含糊的咒骂声伴随着拳头砸在身上的闷响拉拉扯扯地响起。顾南康把那个男人丢出去，又倚着门朝外吩咐了些什么，然后走进来解我腕上的镣铐。  


我先前喝的东西有问题，此刻手脚仍旧软绵绵的，压根使不上力来。显然顾南康也发现了，眼神沉沉的，有让我琢磨不透的心慌。我这才发觉从进入这个房间到现在，他一直没出过声。我觉得气氛有些奇怪，便喊他的名字，说：“我想去洗澡。”  


顾南康唇角抿动，好半天才回了一个“好”。我囫囵地被抱去浴室。坐在浴缸里，花洒里淅淅沥沥的热水由头浇下，顾南康用手一遍遍去擦我身上错乱的痕迹，几乎要将我的皮肤揉搓下一层来。他下手的力道越来越重，我无意识地拍开他的手，动作粗鲁又突兀。  


“操！”他突然暴躁起来，花洒被抛出去重重地叩在瓷砖的表面，有水飞溅到墙壁上留下难看的路径。  


我看着顾南康胡乱地扯开领带，那条他去年生日我送给他的酒红色的领带，伸手来抱我。  


他眼里带着一点可怖的扭曲，我忍不住咽了咽口水，做出了这个晚上最错误的举动。我偏过脑袋，妄图躲开他的触碰。像是完全被我惹恼了，顾南康猛地将我拽出浴缸，摁进他的怀里。  


我的脑袋一阵眩晕，根本抓不住事件的走向。被扔到床上的那一瞬间，我甚至还观察到寝具换了新的，房间里打斗的痕迹通通被抹去，也许门锁也修好了。当我终于重新把目光聚焦到顾南康身上，却被他眉梢翻滚的浓烈欲念惊诧。  


我从没有见过这样子的顾南康，情欲的加持下，他本就浓丽的面庞愈发妖冶。他垂下眼睛，意味不明地笑了一下，然后赤身附上来。一切都脱离了我能接受的范畴，我打了个寒颤，手撑着床往后挪了一下。  


“你怕我？”顾南康钳住我的下巴，挑了挑眉，“呵。”他重复了一遍，几乎要把这几个字嚼碎，眼眶红得要滴出血来。  


直到窒息的胁迫润湿了我的眼眶，我无力地咳起来，他才将我放开。我惴惴地看向他，试图让他清醒过来：“顾南康，你他妈知道自己在做什么吗？”  


他带着薄茧的指腹抚上我的脸庞，让我想到毒蛇蜿蜒过皮肤会有的黏腻感。  


“你喜欢男人吧？”顾南康的嗓音不带任何感情地响起，我身体一僵，“如果谁都可以的话，我也OK吧。”说这话的时候，他剜骨一般的目光紧紧锁住我，我顿了很久，才找回自己的声音。  


“谁都可以，偏偏你不行。”  


“顾南康，我不要你。”  


如果我够有骨气，在说话的时候没有让眼泪掉下来，我想他大概会相信的。甚至在后来很长一段时间里，我都是这么认为的。  


但现在他显然没有相信我的鬼话。  


顾南康将我翻过去，从背后将我抱住，吸吮我的肩窝，一只手往某处难言的地方探去。他在我耳边呼出几口气，带着讥诮开口：“沈阅，你是不是喜欢我？你后面出水了。”他的手指粗鲁地在脆弱的地方动作，我疼得抽气，却仿佛真的听到下面发出叽咕的水声。  


“别……别说了……”  


“为什么不能说？我说错了吗？还是你本来就是个欠操的浪货？”  


顾南康从来没有讲过这样的话，我无从招架，便死死咬着唇，不让自己流露出该死的呻吟。顾南康将另外一只手的两指强硬地插入我的口中，我没办法合嘴，涎水止不住地滴下来，情色的喘息急促而压抑。偏偏他在这时触到了一处敏感的突起，强烈的快感攀援而上，像大型犬粗粝的舌头舔过肌肤的缠绵，我有了射精的冲动，连呻吟的调子都变了。  


顾南康撤出手，换了自己的性器，不容拒绝地顶进来，近乎撕裂的疼痛让我所有的感官都失敏了，我的眼泪失控地往外淌。  


我崩溃地让他出去，他恍若未闻，一味地往里进，身体被打开到极限，痛感一圈一圈地往外弥散。  


“该死！放松，沈阅。”我根本没办法放松身体，他一动穴肉就自动开始绞合。身体在本能地抵御疼痛。  


我试图往前躲，却被他死死按住，顶进了更深的地方。没等我缓过来，顾南康就蛮横地抽插起来，不住地咬着我的耳根，说着一些下流的话。  


“你好紧啊，你是不是喜欢我这样？”  


我一面承受着下体一阵一阵的痛楚，一面还要忍受他言语上的挑逗，有些力不从心地闭上眼睛。我的温驯在这种时候也成了一种错。顾南康咬上我的肩胛骨，忿忿地啃噬了两下，将我翻过来，毫不留情地次次深撞。我蓄不住泪水，眼泪扑簌扑簌朝脸上翻滚，他用舌尖点了点，不耐地啧了一声。“哭什么，这不就是你想要的吗？下面咬的那么卖力，做出一副哭哭啼啼的样子给谁看？”我疼得说不出话来，后穴火辣辣的，心口则拔凉拔凉。  


“疼……”我听见自己发出破碎的讨饶，凄楚得像是被磨盘碾过似的。顾南康叼着我脖子上的一小块皮肤，开始在我的敏感点上宕压。他的性器很烫，我几乎要融化在他怀里。奇特的酥麻丝丝点点地蔓延开来，我没忍住，挟着鼻音哼了出来。  


“爽了？”恶意的调笑悠悠转响，掐在腰上的手不断收紧。我攀上顾南康的肩膀，额头抵着他的颈侧，浅浅地舔舐着他的肩窝，他的呼吸渐渐重起来。  


他的声音断断续续，喃喃如诵钟情，“沈阅，你乖一点。”


End file.
